Chapter 17: A Dangerous Risk
(Back off Baltimore's coast, Kenat answers Lonas and Kerud's call on her wristwatch.) * Lonas: (on wristwatch) Kenat, Lord Vampyre's coming! I can't activate the machine! There's something useful for Tezan to carry to me in The Trinity River! If I can't start the machine, none of us are gonna make it. * Kerud: (on wristwatch) Lonas, look at this. It is completely submerged down there. There'd be no way to get any air. * Lonas: (on wristwatch) There's no other way. * Kerud: (on wristwatch) But it's a suicide mission, sir. * Kenat: I know where it is, I'll give it a try. * Ramso: Kenat. Wait, I wanna go with you. * Kenat: No, Ramso. * Ramso: Kenat. I wanna help you. * Kenat: No, no. You are helping me, buddy. * Ramso: Kenat, please. * Kenat: Remember when Lymel was born and you wanted to be introduced as her friend? Well, she's scared now, and she needs you more than ever. And if you're safe, I know that she's safe. Do you understand? You can help me out the next time. Come on. * Haro: Arkil, we caused this thing. It was us. We gotta go check it out. * Kenat: Okay. * Ramso: I love you. (Ramso, Kenat and Haro dive underwater to find the object that Lonas needs to power up the machine. They search through the river to find the useful item, then resurface before diving back down again. Tezan watches from above.) * Ramso: Don't stop. Keep going. (Lymel takes a risk also and dives down to join Kenat.) * Aksu: Lymel! (In the Transamerica Tower, Lonas sees Kenat on his iPad.) * Lonas: There she is! Branic, we have a visual! * Kerud: I think we found the object. * Ilan: Show us the Trinity River! (Back upstream, Kenat, Lymel, Haro and Ramso resurface. Tezan sees it from above.) * Kenat: Goddamn it, I told you to stay up there with Arkil. * Lymel: I just wanted to help. * Kenat: All right, all right. You try and spray Vampyre with water, but from right here, right in the air pocket, okay? * Lymel: You're a crazy little dude. (The four mermaids dive down to find the object. They find it as Kenat shines her light on it. The object was a piece of garlic. They grab a piece each with Haro, Lymel and Ramso grabbing one extra piece and swim back to re-join Arkil, Tenla and Aksu. They resurface and give one piece of garlic to their friends.) * Tenla: Don't lose your faith, Tezan. (Tezan flies down and collects the garlic from all seven of the mermaids. In the Transamerica Tower, Nejad was fighting Lord Vampyre, who just entered the building. Despite her strength, Lord Vampyre knocks her out with gas. Kerud goes to wake her up.) * Kerud: Nejad! * Lonas: '''No, we lost her. * '''Ilan: We're gonna die. We're gonna die. (Lord Vampyre transforms into a bat, then flies away. Lonas gets to work with the machine while Kerud finally wakes up Nejad with an apple.) * Nejad: Great job, Kerud. You help Lonas, I'll go tell the people. * Kerud: OK! * Lonas: Vampyre's heading for the river. They're going to be run aground, Branic. (Lonas inserts the seven gems in a rainbow sort of order. Sure enough, the machine turns on.) Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes